


keep calm and blame the government

by ideare



Series: out of the bone white afternoon. [3]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Pre-Series, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: governments are equipped to handle any contingency. the trick is to convince them that an otherwise improbable event is possible.





	keep calm and blame the government

---  
the first z is "sick",  
the fifth one is "a problem".  
when hordes start coming,  
then countries start worrying.  
still, no cure is made in time.  
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> {23: the (literal or figurative) end of the world}


End file.
